


Moans, phones and unknowns

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Holmescest if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Short peeks into Molly's thoughts





	Moans, phones and unknowns

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to eloquated who told me of this challenge, and as always, helped inspire me to do something different <3

 

1.

“Very naughty of you Reenie!! Recording me here and then putting that sound on his phone!! I almost died when I heard it at the Christmas party…..and I thought John was actually going to have a heart attack!!”

Irene laughed wickedly and ducked behind the bed as Molly threw all the pillows at her in mock anger.

 

2.

“He believed it.” Molly whispered into the ear of her dark haired lover, resting on her bed.

Irene turned and gave her a slow smile, a crimson Cupid’s bow that had shot an arrow straight into an unsuspecting Molly’s heart the first time she saw her.

“What did he say?”

“He said ‘It’s her’. And then I pretended to be very confused and asked how he recognized it’s you from ‘not your face’. “

They both giggled.

“Then Mycroft walked away with him and gave him a cigarette.”

“Hmm. Those two…” Irene said, eyes dancing. “I have always wondered…”

“Reenie!!” Molly said covering her mouth in exaggerated shock. “They are brothers!!”

“So what?! Don’t tell me you never wondered. The way they look at each other. The way they move around each other when in the same room. Unresolved sexual tension that’s what it is. Trust me.” Irene said arching an eyebrow. “I am the expert you know.”

“Are you now?” Molly asked, coquettishly. “Let me be the judge of that.” And she leaned forward to touch that red rosebud of a mouth with her own lips.

She could remove a person’s heart under 3 minutes but that was when they were dead.

Irene had captured hers while still alive.

 

3.

She liked Sherlock. Loved him even. But for his brain. For that magnificent brilliant brain.

Then along came Irene, with a brain just as razor sharp, but with a far more enjoyable sense of humour and packaged in a far approachable person. Not only that but Irene also actively sought her out and seemed to enjoy her company.

 Sometimes she wondered if Irene was just having fun or did she also care for her?

After all, last month Molly had agreed to pretend to be dating Irene’s half- brother, Jim Moriarty. And look how that had turned out!

Just created more work for herself with Sherlock’s fake Fall and all those barely veiled threats from Mycroft if things went wrong.

Sigh.

It was fated wasn’t it? That a good girl like her would fall for this wicked, wicked woman…….

The things she did for love……


End file.
